Adventure of two
by Hell's Clown
Summary: After a event wich left Desmond hurt and scared, he runs away from his life with Ezio and Altair. Then, as Allen, he seeks refugee at the black order. How long will it take for them to realize he's insane? And how long will it take Ezio and Altair to find him? Don't ask me, read it. Is a yaoi, pairing not decided, but des/allen is the uke. It won't rule the story, so don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is an idea I have thought of a lot. The first part is inspired by another fic I don't remember the name of. Characters will be OOC, especially Desmond and Allen.

I don't own Assassin's creed or -man. Love both of them though.

* * *

"Altair? Are you still angry at me? Please, just talk to me!" Desmond was standing at the bottom of the stairs, begging Altair to talk to him or come down. The reason why he was sitting up there sulking, was because Ezio made Desmond pull him into the pool as a prank. Of course, Ezio claimed to innocent. Surprisingly, it worked. Desmond was close to tears and frustrated by this point. Altair had been sitting up there for half an hour. A throwing knife suddenly found its place in the wall just beside Desmond's head. When the realization finally hit him, his eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock and he took a step back. "Alt-" He was cut of by more throwing knifes. He was about to dodge, when one of his many headaches hit him and he stood still.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The agonizing scream tore its way out if his throat. One of the knives had found its way into his left eye, he was stilll alive, thankfully. Another one was in his left shoulder and one had only graced him, leaving a cut on his cheek. Tears oozed out of his right eye and blood out of his left. His right hand was holding over his left eye, trying to stop the bleeding, or somehow hinder the pain, it didn't work. He began to stumble backwards until his back met with the wall. He let himself slide down into a sitting posistion.

Altair and Ezio appeared in the stairs, worried faces turning into horrified ones. Desmond had blood pouring out of his eye and shoulder. Usually, they would kill the one who made Desmond cry, but this time, it was themself. The shock was beginning to wear out. Ezio began to walk down. The noise of his steps alerted Desmond, his head snapped up at a break-neck pace. Once his eye found Ezio and Altair, he stopped breathing. His eye widened in terror and he tried to crawl backwards, only to be met with the wall again.

It burned. His left eye was on fire and he couldn't feel his left arm. He was trapped between a wall and the ones who did this to him. After the bleeding effect made him go partially insane, he was easily scared and trust was not something he just gave away. Once it was broken, it was hard to get it back. Ezio began to retreat back up the stairs after seeing the pure fear in Desmond's eye. Seeing him trying to crawl away from the ones who should be comforting him, was worse.

"Hey, we didn't mean to hit you... It's okay Desmond, everything is going to be just fine. I'm not going to hurt you, just take a deep breath." Somehow, Altair managed to make his way towards Desmond. He was still scared, but let the man come close to him. "I'm going to pull them out now, on the count of three. One, two, three!" New pain was registered in Desmond's brain and another scream found its way out of his throat. Once he stopped screaming, heartbreaking sobs tore their way out of him too. Altair was quickly to respond, wrapping his arms around the younger. Ezio had also come down at some point, and was now rubbing his back soothingly and whispering words in Italian.

That had been five hours ago.

Now Desmond was sleeping in his bed, eye and shoulder bandaged. Ezio and Altair were sitting on the couch, guilt blooming inside them. Desmond would never be able to see through his left eye again. His shoulder would heal, but neither his eye or heart would ever be the same. Half an hour later, they were both asleep, not knowing that this would be the last they would be seeing of Desmond for a while.

* * *

A small teen was climbing an all to familiar cliff. Soon small bat like things were flying around him. His climbing skills had improved in the time he had spent away. His left eye was bandaged and you could tell he was favoring his right arm. White hair was flying in the wind and his silver eye held little emotion. Finally he was up. The tall, circular building was still looming over him and the boy couldn't help but shudder. Slowly, he made his way to the door. Hopefully, they would accept him, or it would be a rather painful leap of faith to the bottom.

He was only halfway there, when a certain red-head tackled him. The white-haired boy had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. He was then mashed into a muscular chest and had warm arms wrap around him. "OhMyGod!Allen!IThoughtIWouldNeverSeeYouAga in! What happened to your eye? Oh god, you're injured!" The boy, Allen, gave a small smile. "It's nice to see you too, Lavi, but could lease let me go? My shoulder is starting yo hurt..." He was quickly let go. Once he thought himself safe, another pair of muscled arms wrapped themselves around him and he was squished into another chest. "Where the hell do you think you have been?" The voice was snapping and filled with worry. "Somewhere..." He started nodding off, eye slipping shut. "Oi, Moyashi!" then it went black.

* * *

What'cha think? Tell me if you want this to continue or not. Also, If you are reading my other story, Cp9 no Luffy(one piece), There is a vote up for who Luffy is going to be paired with. If you're not reading it, just ignore that. Please leave a review. Also, this is a yaoi and a poll of who Allen/Desmond is going to be paired with is coming up. Also, Do you want a lemon? I suck at them, but I can try.  
Stay awesome,

Little clown of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I know i should be working on other stories now, but I can't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: i don't own DGM or AC. I do own this idea though, as far as I know.

* * *

A white-haired youth gasped as he sat up in his bed, now fully awake. His body was drenched in cold sweat and his uninjured eye was unfocused, shifting from side to side. After a good ten minutes, he finally realised where he was. Letting his muscles go as lax as he could, the teen drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arm around them. Only a dream, no, only a nightmare of a memory. Tears appeared in his silver eye and he buried his head in his knees. Would they be worried for him? Would they come for him? He wasn't sure if he wanted hem to come or not. Sobs filled the small room as the teen cried his eyes out. Or is it eye?

* * *

His eye was red and sore, and a dark shadow under his eye from the lack of sleep. His white hair was a mess and he was still letting out small sniffles. He wore a way to big hoodie and jeans, though no one here would know what they were. Stares followed him as he walked towards the cafeteria. No doubt, they hadn't expected to see him again so soon. For them, he was only gone for half a year, but for him, he had been gone for nearly 20 years.

"Good morning A-" Lavi stopped mid sentence when he saw the state his friend was in. He looked like he had cried all night long, the clothes he wore looked strange to. A small, shaky smile reached Allen's lips. "good morning Lavi." his friend could do nothing but stare as he passed by, going to get his food from Jerry.

"Ah! Allen dear, It has been a long time since last time! The usual?" Allen only nodded his head, to tired to do anything else. When the food finally came into sight, he could feel his mouth water. It really had been a lang time since the last time he ate Jerry's food. taking the tray out of his hands with a small thank you, he walked back to Lavi. He let out a tired sigh as he sat down. He was really tired... His stomach woke him though. A cheerful smile stretched on his face. Time to eat!

He was interrupted halfway through his meal, by a certain hitler-wannabe. "So the traitor wants to be a part of us again?" Alen stopped in his eating. Turning towards the inspector he had one of Altair's best glares on his face. _"Why don't you go die?" _For some reason, no one looked like they understood him. Lavi tapped on his shoulder to make him turn. "Allen, when did you learn arabic?"

Blood drained from his face making him go even paler. His eye filled with horror and then widened in the same fear. His breath hitched and he looked like he had trouble breathing. he began shaking. "No, No, No, Nononononononononononononono !" Tears poured from his eye and he held his hands over his ears. unsteady breaths filling the now silent room. " ! Snap yourself together! There is nothing to cry about, so shut up!" Allen stilled. "Nothing... To cry about? Nothing to cry about!? NOTHING TO CRY ABOUT!? I GOT PLENTY TO CRY ABOUT!" His eye turned golden, activating his eagle vision. Red. Levier was red. the blue ones turned red too. Red. Red. Red. "Why?" It was only a whisper. "Why are you all red?"

* * *

Allen stared at the man in front of him. Long, red hair. Half of his face covered with a mask. Brown orb hidden behind glass. he still had that black and gold general coat on him. Said man dropped to his knees once he was an inch away. What Allen did not expect, was for him to pull him into a hug(1). "Allen... Oh god, Allen..." "umm... I'm beginning to wonder if there is someone else than me gone insane here." cross did not laugh at the joke, he only tightened his hold on Allen. "where did you go? Why did you leave." Allen sighed. "I can answer your second question. Its simple, stress, fear, sadness, loosing my mind. Things like that. As for the first one... Lets just say the Ark really _is_ a separate dimension..."

"Just warn me next time, I don't want to have a heart attack because of you." Allen had to laugh. "So you're admitting you are an old man?" Cross looked surprised as he stood up. "I'm not old!" "Yes, you are." "Says the one with white hair!" "Says the one who's old enough to be my dad!" Cross feigned hurt. "I'm not _that _old!" Both burst into laughter.

"Back to business, what happened to your eye? It turned golden suddenly. Was it because of..." Allen shook his head. "Nah, you could say it's a bi-effect or rather, a self defence mechanism. It allows you to see who's an enemy, ally or indifferent, or rather, who wants you harm, who wants you good or who just don't care at all. Enemies are red, ally's are blue and indifferent people are white. The golden ones are more like targets. Like, who has information, or who you are looking for." Cross nodded.

"That will be very helpful, now, why don't we go down to the bar as usual?"

"Master!"

"It was just a joke! Allen... Why are you looking at me like that? Allen? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"(2)

* * *

"Ezio! Altair! I might have found a clue to where Desmond is!" Shaun yelled at the two assassins over his shoulder from where he sat in front of his computer. the two assassins ran as fast as they could to reach him. "Where!?" Ezio demanded. "Shaun looked back at the computer. "If we use a program that enables us to see through warmth, or thermal vision, you can see that the wall of his bedroom has an oddly shaped cold part, but, when we searched his room, it felt normal, so following my theory, it is made by something that is present, but yet, is not here." Altair looked at him, a little confused. "Which means...?" Shaun gave a sigh

"Wich means that Desmond probably left through a portal of sorts, to a separate dimension. And that is where we will go, now we only have to find out how to open it."

* * *

A/N: End :I

Hahaha, I am learning Italian, and this just popped out. Y'know, with Ezio being Italian and all. I have to wait a bit longer for the pairing to be decided.

1: Not a crossAllen.

2: This was meant to be funny.

As for the portal thingy, think! In a house with only two master assassins are worried sick for you, how could you be able to leave? Through a portal! Please review, I need inspiration!  
Byebye! And stay awesome! Btw: I'm learning Italian and japanese if you are wondering, so italian would be my fourth language.

Hellie.


	3. Important AN! You should read!

Umm, yeah so, I haven't been writing on a lot of my stories because I always get new plot bunnies. They are, literally breeding like rabbits. So yeah... Anyways, I will put up a poll on which story I will write first along with my Naruto one, and I will create a series of snips and tidbits of new ideas and put them on there. Sometimes just the idea, an idea for a power, crossovers and yeah... It'd you want to, you can use the idea for a story of your own, just send me a Pm, and if you want, I could beta for you, since I really need something to do and it's fun. Anyway, here are the stories which will NOT come on the poll.

Cheshire Cat Luffy: I just really Need some ideas for new world... 'Cuz it's gonna be Au and stuff...

Cp9 no Luffy: Same reason. Need some story ideas and gonna have to plan how his semes are gonna get him. I'm not really great in the romance department, so maybe I could get a tip or two? Please?

As for the Naruto story, it will be one of those "Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto beeping ignored for his twin sister and yadi yadi." Only with my twist, so be prepared! Mwuhahahahahahaha!


End file.
